Atlantis
Atlantis (not to be confused with Alantis) was a country formerly formed and ruled by Gezol off the coast of HyBrasil. The country was destroyed after something to do with a statue and was then ruled by Bulk Bogan. Soon after the UnAmerican Army destroyed Atlantis because of its shear power, but Bulk just reformed it. He rules it from home to this day. History Atlantis was formed in 500 by Gezol. He founded the empire so that he could use it as a platform to achieve his goals. As you can guess, he made a lot of money. Some of it was acquired through his actions and some through the deeds of him, some from his mysterious son but most of it (due to Gezol) went towards the upkeep of the empire. This made him very rich and corrupt as he was the leader. He soon executed his son and forced his followers to fight him. After killing many of his loyal followers for no reason he took all of a large sum of money and began building a palace of honor on top of the city. He has been immortalizing Gold Tinky Winky for NaN knows why for 5,000 years. He ended up using all the money in the country to fund his insane endeavors. This made everyone wonder if he really had the money to pay for this? Well, it turned out that he had no idea how much cash he had - when he did he was so rich that he had to give it back a week later. His close friend, Marie Curie, decided to help him out as well, and when asked what he gave him he was surprised that his friend was alive and making bank on her job of science-ing. She went on to fund his country until her death, when she was murdered by Po and Megatron. After this, Gezol had no more money and ended up selling his car to spend a few more years in obscurity in an undisclosed qaudrant of Atlantis. As you can guess, the money made by selling a car is not even close enough to run a country. Soon, the country worse than before. The scenario the country was in with no car for the entire population will have no car for most of the population and at worst the economy will go bankrupt and the country will collapse. So basically, if you can afford a car, why not go drive around the nation? And to be more honest with you, we would actually rather see a country run by a government who has actually worked out a solution for the country's problems than by such a government. The population soon forced Gezol out of office and attempted to install socialism in Atlantis, this failed as they, due to the lack of funds to fund school, were too ignorant to install proper socialism. The country fell into true ruin, as almost everyone moved out and left for other countries (mainly UnEngland and Ireland), as the citizens had forgotten how to build things and had no knowledge of their local environment. The people who remained in what was left of Atlantis had grown paranoid and feared the “dark forces” would come in to destroy them. The government of the west most quadrant of Atlantis was now run by a mysterious secret society made up of water breathing creatures from the Isopod Dimension. This lead to The First Atlantian Divide, in which the rather small country as split into East Atlantis, the less economically stable seedier country, and West Atlantis, the more economically stable country with the cult like government. The system these 2 countries had in place were highly detrimental to the people and were seen as an bad example for the future of Humanity. In the wake of this divide, there are other dissolves over their government that resulted in a split between the world. These nations became known as Titan Kingdoms, as the shear hatred the 2 countries had for each other became a highly renewable energy source. The 2 countries, despite their hatred, shared many similarities with one another, such as large cities, but also, a nonexistent belief in the ideals of human rights and democracy. However, there still remained certain differences between each side, such as the fact that Titan Kingdoms were ruled by a small but powerful nation, or that while the country that ruled the country on Titan had the title "King", the title "President" was often given to the country as a whole, and not just to the "King". Soon emerge “The Titans”, who in reality we’re just extra big Giant Isopods, who became the guardians of both Atlantis and the Isopod Dimension, and as such, the 2 place were at all times, at odds, this lead to the war known as "the Titan invasion" and the rise of a mysterious alien organization, as well as the need to maintain the peace in the world. Titan-based technology was often used to battle the aliens. There were rumors regarding the rise and fall of these two empires in other parts of the known UnUniverse as well. However, a number of other stories had the Titans attacking UnWorld and ending up on the Moon as well. Soon, the people living in West Atlantis teamed up with those in East Atlantis to battle the previously mentioned mysterious secret society as they learned their true intent. They however, by defeating them, destroyed the economy of West Atlantis, which some how even East Atlantis relied on, and near obliterated both countries. Soon, the population dropped down to a mere 100 people. They all remained and to this day make up the state of Black Atlantis. But other wise, Atlantis was dead. That was until when Bulk Bogan was granted a wish from Garfield and wished to become the ruler of Atlantis (only NaN knows how he knew what Atlantis was). After the trio of Bulk, Garfield, and Dio moved in together at Oasis Springs, the ghost of Marie Curie appeared before Bulk's very eyes and told him all about Atlantis. Bulk after learning of his new title as ruler went to the ruins of Atlantis and became king of Atlantis. Bulk installed a half fascist half monarchist government where he ruled supreme. Soon after, his son Brulk Rogan, who had became leader of West Brazil, declared war against Atlantis. This war is currently going on to this day, however was paused during the second time Atlantis fell into ruin. The second time Atlantis fell, which was also The Second Alantian Divide, was when UnAmerica realized how powerful Atlantis had truly become and sent their army to invade. This lead to Atlantis being split 3 ways. The western half of Atlantis became an American territory known as the New Republic of Atlantis, mean while the eastern half became part of the UnUnited Kingdom, becoming known as The British Kingdom Of Atlantis, meanwhile true Atlantis (known as the Kingdom Of Atlantis). This split lasted for several years until Bulk summoned his brother Bob Bogan to use his god powers to freeze the water above Atlantis. This caused the sea to fill with pure saltwater and created a great saltstorm surrounding the various countries. All Atlantises was destroyed, which caused the UnAmerican government to go after Bulk Bogan. After years of hiding from the UnAmerican government, Bulk reformed Atlantis, this time as the Empire Of Atlantis. He has created a large network of underwater islands to live among and has created Atlantis-themed websites to showcase the wonders of the country. Bulk does his country running duties from home, this keeps the UnAmerican government in the dark about his whereabouts. He will likely keep the even the country's residents in the dark about his whereabouts. Possiblity of a 3rd divide Due to the immense differences between the states of Atlantis, several plans to create a third divide have been devised. Despite this, most likely due to his incompetence, Bulk Bogan has declined all of these plans. To this day, many protestors and activists demand for the split to happen, after which Bulk would deport them to the state of Minor Minora, which ironically, is the most politically different state. Map Of Atlantis, states and other places List of states descends largest geographically to smallest geographically Not Fake Home :) “Not Fake Home :)” is the largest state of Atlantis, as well as home to the capital, Bulk Town. It was named after Bulk's skooma addiction destroyed his brain (obviously). It is one of the world's most populated places, with cities far over 10,000 strong. Its vast landscape is home to vast reefs, oceanic sand feilds, its population is constantly shifting, and the population structure is very heterogeneous, with several large areas of land that are home to indigenous people, small and medium sized cities, and various tribes and regions. One of these smaller but most well known areas is called The Big Pineapple, a small area that spans roughly 5000 square kilometres. It is the city with least people per capita on UnWorld, with the majority of its population located within it. The city houses around 10 thousand people, with the most dense group of the population residing around the central area. The people tend to be urbanites, mostly working in or around construction and mining industries. Bulk Town Bulk Town is the capital of Atlantis. It is one of the largest cities in all of Atlantis in terms of its size, population etc. It is also one of the most popular vacation destinations, both internationally (with visitors coming here more than 10,000,000 times a year) and domestically. The City, and the Plaza are all within a 20 metre radius of each other. Also, the beach is within 50 metre radius of the city, just as the country of Atlantis is on the other side of the world from Pac-Land. Former East Atlantis Former East Atlantis is the second largest state in the country of Atlantis. It is home to the Atlantian Army, as well as some of the the largest factories in Atlantis. It became so industrialized after Bulk Bogan ordered for a complete redesign of all of the country's production lines. Nowadays the nation's industries are dominated by military technology, such as missile launchers and space ships. The most notable difference between Atlantis' military culture and the typical western military culture is that the military is more concerned with building warships and tanks, rather than anything else. Most of the military's focus is on defense, and technology is kept in the air and sea by aircraft carriers and large battleships. This can prove dangerous when it comes to large ships, though, as they are vulnerable even to small ships in the air, and are likely to blow over. Former East Atlantis has the highest crime rate in Atlantis at 20%. There is a fairly common notion that Atlantis is a crime-ridden country, despite the fact that most people living there aren't violent criminals. In reality though, most illegal activities in Atlantis are conducted in Former East Atlantis. Former West Atlantis Former West Atlantis is the third largest state in the country of Atlantis. It is home to the high society of Atlantis as most residence are “vernacular”, a combination of UnEnglish and Ancient Greek. In the past it has been ruled by a royal class since before the formation of the nation, before that by a single hereditary line and then a line of ruling royalty. Many of the former members of a given royal family, either have no relation to any person or group in Atlantis, and hence are unaware of each other. There are about a billion people in West Atlantis and only about 2,000 live in the lower classes. Those who left the royal house of Atlantis and became wealthy after the destruction of the city had left few records of their return. Black Atlantis Black Atlantis is the fourth largest state in the country of Atlantis. It consists of some of the oldest Atlantians still alive. Black Atlantis was formed after the first fall of Atlantis and the first Atlantian split. It consisted of the mere 200 people who didn’t leave after all of the tragedies. Present day, it is a mysterious place with a lot of magical power. Not many people have been there or been back. Outsiders are more often then not, not welcome amongst the old timers residing in the area. It has been iced over many times. People who've been complainEd about the rain that comes down each and every night. It has been rumored everyone in Black Atlantis are connected to one another. Considering they have been living together for generations, sharing emotions and thoughts among each other. It is not hard to come to that conclusion. Gray Atlantis Gray Atlantis is the third to smallest state in the country of Atlantis. It is nothing too notable, besides the fact it borders Black Atlantis. This means the main Atlantian government can use Gray Atlantis as a hub for communication to Black Atlantis. There have been several examples of this happening in the last, such as when Bulk & Bob Bogan traveled to Black Atlantis via Gray Atlantis. It is unclear exactly what the people of Gray Atlantis look like, but it can be seen from this list of Atlantians that they are mostly human. They may be of similar genetics to humans as their physical appearance is almost exactly like humans, except for one important difference. They are much shorter than ordinary human beings and tend to live their lives wearing traditional clothing. Major Minora Major Minora is the second to smallest state in the country of Atlantis. It broke off Former East Atlantis when the politics of local towns became too different. After Bulk Bogan permitted the split, Major Minora officially became a state. It is known for a high amount of corruption amongst the local officials and is also famous for its high prostitution. Despite the corruption, its status was not revoked until after Bulk realized what the fuck was going on. Most of its citizens have their families living among the citizens of Major Minora, which makes it one of the poorest states of Atlantis. Its people have a large population base due to the influence of the UnAmerican Army. Minor Minora Minor Minora is the smallest state in the country of Atlantis. It broke off Not Fake Home :) after the number of protestors against Bulk Bogan's rule grew to big. Bulk split off the smallest possible bit of land he could and deported all the protesters there. To this day everyone who defies Bulk's ruling is deported to Minor Minora. This lead to the local government becoming very left-wing. As a result, the country is the most left wing state in Atlantis and has the lowest population density of any state of any country. Politics As you already know, Atlantis is an incredibly right-wing country (for the most part). It is a half fascist half true true monarchist nation. It's politics are an extreme right wing version of UnAmerican politics. This is not just because Atlantis is a "right-wing" country (though it is one). It is also because it is the only country of power in a way that isn't represented by the most left wing people in the world—including the people in charge of the rest of the world (mainly UnAmerica). So many righty people around the world now believe in this "left" & "right" ideology makes it difficult to distinguish "leftism" from a genuine leftist ideology. For most people, that's not even a problem, of course. What does it matter that the Atlantis has or hasn't been a world power? In fact, most of the people around the world probably believe exactly the same thing as Atlantis does. This is a sign that Atlantis is pretty far left by world standards (as many other people are), but it is clearly not a sign that Atlantis is actually a completely right-wing country. Trivia * Atlantis has 3.1 billion inhabitants * Atlantis has a really good library and has lots of history, stories, and legends too * Atlantis has more than 700 submersibles, each with a crew of over 2000 people * Bulk Bogan and Bob Bogan have been to Black Atlantis. When they were there they had meetings with the Black Atlantian kings and discussed the threat of the monsters. * '''Atlantis '''has absolutely no connection with the Fish Union whatsoever. Funny, this is about Atlantis and that's the first time we've mentioned "fish" in the whole article. Sea (pun intended) Also * Atlantian Divides Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Atlantis Category:Overlong pages Category:Places